


【真人／Dean x 岩田】所有的開始

by hachi_eri



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachi_eri/pseuds/hachi_eri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【真人／Dean x 岩田】所有的開始

那是藤岡怎樣也沒過的事情。

擁有一個幸福開心家庭的他竟然還會喜歡上別人，而且還是和他同為男性的後輩－－岩田。不，這是喜歡嗎？或許藤岡只是單純想把他的那個可愛的笑容、好看的眼睛獨佔而已。

每當和藤岡一起時，岩田那個一臉害羞地笑著的笑容都教藤岡想把他擁進懷裡，就像現在－－

「Dean桑，今天辛苦了，在那之後還有工作或是約會麼？」在休息室裡，已經換回自己衣服，帶上耳環的岩田看到走進來的藤岡一臉開心地笑著問道。

「沒有，怎麼了？」

「要不要一起去吃飯呢？我最近在網上找到一間有無麩質食物的餐廳，那裡的東西感覺挺對你的胃口。」

面對岩田的邀約藤岡想也不想地回答：「嗯，好啊～一起去吧！」

對藤岡來說，能和岩田在一起的時間越長越好，假如可以的話他想一直和他在一起，可是戲集快將拍完，他和岩田亦很快便要分開。雖說很大可能會有續集，但是何時才會拍攝根本沒人知道，而岩田不是經常拍攝連續劇，能在片場遇上他的機會更是極其的低。

一想到這裡藤岡的內心再次湧出一份無名的情感－－他想要把岩田據為己有，這樣每一天便能和他在一起。

沒察覺到藤岡現在心思的岩田仍然掛著一抹燦爛的笑容，眼裡也充滿了喜悅之色，「那我在這裡等你換好衣服後一起去吧。」

岩田的這個笑容，藤岡真的很想把他擁進懷裡、很想獨佔，但是他不可以、也不能夠……「那我先去換衣服了。」

換好衣服的藤岡和岩田坐上計程車來到岩田剛才說的餐廳，兩人來到獨立包廂，各自點了食物後便開始說著一些閑話，由工作上到個人的事情。每次和岩田在獨立包廂吃飯時，藤岡都會覺得自己把岩田獨佔了一樣，那雙好看的眼睛、那個可愛燦爛的笑容此刻都只是屬於他，但同時內心的深處仍不覺得滿足，他想要更多、更多……

在藤岡一邊裝作平靜地聽著岩田說話，一邊在內心強行壓下自己的欲望時，時間一分一秒地流走，他們明天還有拍攝差不多也該回去了，儘管多麼的不想分開，他也沒有任何理由繼續要求岩田陪伴自己。「已經這個時間了，差不多了該走？」

「嗯，對呢……回去吧。」岩田的臉上雖然仍掛著笑容，但是看上去多了一份寂寞的感覺。

「那一起走吧。」

「……嗯。」

藤岡和岩田站起來一起走到包廂的門前，在藤岡打算打開門時在他身後的岩田突然開口，「等一下……我有話想說，你就這樣聽著便可以了……」

即使沒有回頭藤岡也能聽出此刻岩田的聲音在顫抖，岩田想對自己說什麼呢？藤岡這時在內心有著微小的期待。

期待？期待什麼了？期待岩田和自己一樣抱著相同感情嗎？自己到底在想什麼了。藤岡不禁勾起一抹苦笑。

「……其實我沒有打算說出來，但是……我已經無法忍下去，假如現在不說的話，我怕再沒有機會說出口……對不起，我喜歡了你……」

岩田的說話瞬間令藤岡內心一直以來壓抑著的某份情感傾瀉而出，再也無法收回，才剛壓下去的獨佔慾亦再次的湧現－－現在立刻把他擁進懷裡。

「明明知道答案是什麼的了，卻還抱著一絲的期待，我真的是一個傻瓜……對不起，浪費了你的時間，我想說的就只有這樣而已……剛才說的話你就忘記掉吧……我再待一會兒才回去，你先走吧。」

岩田的聲音聽上去帶著一份哀傷，藤岡頓時覺得一陣心痛，他再也無忍耐的轉過身走到他的跟前把他擁進懷裡，「跟我說了這種話，還想叫我忘記，你太狡猾了。」

「咦？」藤岡的這一抱和說話令岩田一時無法反應過來。

藤岡在岩田的耳邊低聲說：「對不起，我也喜歡你。」

「Dean桑……」藤岡的話音一落，岩田一臉驚訝的抬頭看著他。

「和我在一起之後你或許會很痛苦，即使是這樣你還想和我一起麼？」藤岡低下頭一臉歉意地看著岩田說。

岩田低下頭把臉埋在藤岡的頸項間，「只要能永遠待在你身邊，對我來說就是幸福。」

「剛醬……」藤岡伸出手一邊輕撫著岩田的頭髮，一邊低聲地說：「對不起……我喜歡你。」

（完）


End file.
